One Last Chance
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: One Thousand Years. It took him ONE THOUSAND YEARS TO SET HER FREE! That was UNFORGIVABLE! Yet... why is she finding herself standing before the Portal?


**Hey. Haven't seen the full episode 13 yet, BUTINEEDTOWRITETHIS!**

 **DREADBANE!**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _The realm will be free from your tyranny, once and for all!"_

 _Curse that Dragon Mage. Thanks to her successor, she can't get those words out of her head._

 _New Mysticons._ In her thousand years of absence, _4 New Mysticons were chosen. 4 meddling Little Girls._

The New Mysticons weren't as experienced and powerful as the last ones she faced. Yet they managed to take down her army. _Including..._ _ **her.**_

It took the Original Mysticons _years_ until they sealed her away in that Dark World. But these Mysticons... they managed to defeat her in such _short time._

 _That was_ _ **unacceptable.**_ _It could ruin all her plans._

The Feisty Ranger. The Loyal Knight. The Wild Striker. All fell right into her trap, _and into their doom._ She toyed with their emotions, turning what they each hold dear into their _**worst nightmares.**_

 _The only one who survived, was the Noble Dragon Mage. And she ended her own life by using The Bracer of The Heavens._

That was thousand years ago. The Old Mysticons _perished_. Only to be replaced by New Mysticons. She can't use the same trick on them. _Unless she knew who they_ _ **really**_ _are._

Which led her back to, _here._

Necrafa stood before the Portal. The same Portal that was connected to the Dark World where she was freed from.

 _The same Dark World she sent her former General into. She still can't believe it took him a_ _ **thousand years**_ _to set her free._

 _Still; He did kept his word. As always._

Necrafa levitated into the air, summoning her Dark Magic. Dark Energy surged within the Portal. After a few more moments, a very familiar tall, muscular, skeletal being emerged from the Portal and collapsed on the stone, cold ground.

* * *

 _It wasn't his fault! If those wretched Mysticons hadn't gotten in the way, he could've freed her_ _ **sooner.**_

 _Now he's stuck_ _ **here.**_ _Stuck in this...!_

A flash of light appeared in the World filled with Darkness. Dreadbane had to cover his eyes from the intensity of the light. The next thing he knew, he found himself on the stone, cold ground.

The moment, he regained his senses, a strange feeling of familiarity washed over him. But what shocked him the most was the winged, skeletal being towering before him, _her_ red eyes glaring right at him.

" _Necrafa._ " Dreadbane knelt and bowed in respect. The last time he was this close to her... _it led to his imprisonment_.

Necrafa slowly approached her General, still shooting daggers at him, " _I'm still upset that it took you a thousand years just to release me from the wretched prison,_ _ **Bane.**_ "

"I know, My Queen." Dreadbane apologized, "I could've freed you sooner if it hadn't been for those..."

" _New Mysticons. Yes._ " She hissed with poison in her mouth as she lifted Dreadbane's chin with her finger in order for him to look her in the eye, " _They're as stubborn as the last ones. Stubborn, yet skilled. Organized. They don't back down so easilly._ "

Dreadbane never took his eyes off Necrafa as she continues to walk around him in circles. _Why did she bring him back here? Could it be...? Does she...?_

" _But that doesn't deter me from questioning your_ _ **loyalty.**_ "

Dreadbane was caught by surprise when Necrafa swiftly grabbed his sword and pointed its tip at his face. The former General tried to mask his nervousness, but by Necrafa's piercing gaze, she could see right through him.

" _Disappointing._ " The Lich Queen scoffed before attempting to strike Dreadbane with his own sword.

Then, her eyes widened in surprise; Dreadbane managed to grab her arm, stopping her attack. But what really surprised her was the, _grim determination_ plastered on his skull.

 _Surprised. Yet not impressed._

Necrafa managed to push Dreadbane away using her Dark Magic, only to find out he managed to reclaim his own sword in his hands. Dreadbane retaliated by sending bone shards at the Queen, only for her to fly away from them.

" _How many?_ " Necrafa demanded as she continued to attack, " _How many_ _ **failed**_ _attempts did it take until you realize you needed the pieces of the Codex just to set me_ _ **FREE?!**_ "

" _ **I didn't know where the pieces were in the first place!**_ " Dreadbane snapped back before suddenly clashing with the Queen. Sword, against claws, " _Those, Mysticons, scattered them all over the Realm!_ "

Necrafa managed to push him against the wall, " _And just when you finally had a chance to find those pieces, you let yourself get beaten up by a bunch of_ _ **Little Girls.**_ "

Dreadbane growled. With all his might, he pushed the Queen off him and swung his sword, hurling bone shards at the ceiling.

The impact caused the stalactites to break from the ceiling, _burying the Queen in the process._

Dreadbane snapped out of his rage and realizing what he had done, dropped his sword and rushed towards the pile of rocks, " _ **Necrafa!**_ "

He suddenly felt a familiar dark presence behind him and turned around, _only to find Necrafa pointing his sword at his face._ _ **Again.**_

"Then again; You did keep your word." Necrafa lowered down his weapon. Just as she raised her free hand in order to blast him, Dreadbane quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that their faces were inches from each other. _Much to the Queen's surprise._

" _I_ _ **always**_ _keep my word to_ _ **you**_ _._ " Dreadbane spoke firmly, looking fiercely at the Queen straight in the eye.

 _There's that fire she was looking for._ Necrafa regained her composure and broke free from Dreadbane's grasp before giving him back his sword, "You've faced the New Mysticons _countless_ of times. You know their _strengths, weaknesses,_ and, most importantly, _who they truly are_ _ **under the masks.**_ "

For a moment, Dreadbane froze nervously. Then he replied, "Well... _not_ _ **entirely.**_ "

The Queen raised an eye ridge at him.

"The first time I encountered those Mysticons, they just appeared out of nowhere." Dreadbane went on.

"And _when_ was that first time?" Necrafa inquired.

"When we were searching for the Dragon Disk." Dreadbane replied, "It was under the protection of the Royal Family. The Queen and King were, _difficult._ So we went for the Princess. But then she and her little Dwarf friend disappeared."

"The _same time_ The Mysticons appeared?" Necrafa finished. Dreadbane nodded in confirmation. She strolled behind him, "Well then; Now I know where _you're_ going to take me."

Dreadbane's eyes widened in surprise. _Did she just...?_ _ **He's**_ _taking_ _ **her...**_ Dreadbane turned around, but Necrafa was no longer in sight. She just transported beside him.

"Just so you know; Fail me again," She cupped his chin on her hand and made him face her. Then she tightened her hold around his neck, " _and you'll suffer_ _ **worse**_ _than when you were in that Dark World._ "

Her gaze seem to have softened as she released the Baron. As he soothed his strangled neck, Necrafa raised a hand for him to take, "Understood, my Dear Baron?"

Dreadbane stood up before taking his Queen's hand into his larger one, "Yes, My Queen."

 _This is going to be a_ _ **very long**_ _trip back to the top. At least its better than being imprisoned in a far-off Dark World._

Dark Magic surrounded the two Skeletal Beings, teleporting them to who-knows-where.

* * *

 **Please Writers and Authors and Artists! Please let these two twisted beings work TOGETHER in taking the Mysticons down!**

 **Also, can you please let Dreadbane turn Tazma into bone under the Queen's orders? And maybe the Astromancers too? Those guys are jerks.**


End file.
